The Breaking of a Vampire Hunter
by Just Cuz
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire hunter who wants nothing more to rid the world of vampires, especially the gold eyed ones that seem to be making more vampires. On one of her missions, gold eyed Edward Cullen kidnaps her and tries to give her a better life that involves less danger for her. But Bella is stubborn and Edward doesn't put up with it. Spanking involved. Not abuse
1. Introduction

It's a strange thing. To breathe, but never really live. To think, but never do it individually. To have a heart, yet never show it's there… Being a vampire hunter does that to you.

My name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short. And I've been born and raised to believe all vampires are created evil. They have no thoughts, besides killing. Their hearts resist to beating and yet they have the privilege to mate. They even breathe if they so choose, yet they don't have to!

I sat up in my bunk that I shared with my best friend, Angela Webber, and glared around the barrack at the four other girls we shared the room with. I rubbed my face with my hands, pushed my long braid behind my back and glared at my alarm clock that read 9 P.M.

I groaned before flopping back onto my hard- as- a- rock pillow, and rolled on to my side to look at a picture I had of my mother and father taped crudely, yet precisely in the middle of my wall, that my bunk leaned against.

I dreamt of my mother again tonight… She's dead. Or rather dead to my people and me.

She chose vampirism over me and ran off, leaving me with my hard ass father who ran this joint, alongside his best friend, Billy Black. I blame her for everything, that's happened to me, even if it has nothing to do with her.

I blamed her for having to fight for my life almost every night. Wearing nothing, but some fucked up hooker outfit that makes my toned, slimmed body look somewhat appealing. Not to mention, gives those beast easier access to bite me and cause me less maneuvering movement to fight them because it's too damn tight.

I blamed her for all the fake kisses I gave to those cold blooded monsters, right before I took my lighter to their hair and watched them burn before my eyes.

I blamed her for when Jacob, my best friend in the whole world, transformed into a werewolf, along with most of the boys in our base.

I blamed her for every imprint made in that base that caused less girls to be in the field, leaving me short handed and more likely in danger.

I blamed her for every rule we got here on base, that are supposedly there to keep us safe, yet I seem to be in danger all the time.

The god awful alarm started blaring for all recruits to get their asses up. I watched all the girls in my cabin jump from their beds, shove their feet in their combat boots, throw on their jackets and grab their backpacks. Angela yanked off my blanket and growled at me to get up. I smirked before throwing all my stuff on in less time than any of them did and marched out of the room, with all the other girls trailing behind me.

I blamed my mother for a lot of things

I blamed my mother for that god awful alarm that called us to duty.

I blamed her for having to get up at 11 o' clock every day, to vampire hunt.

I blamed her for becoming this kick ass soldier since the day I turned thirteen.

And the most important thing, I blamed her for enjoying every single second of it.


	2. Ominous

We all met in the main commons, devouring our gruel, before heading out to our mission. I sat with my girls and the guys that lived across the hall from us: Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam and Quil. Most of them were imprinted with at least one of my girls: Leah (Paul), Emily (Sam), Angela (Embry), Kim (Jared), and Jessica (who was not imprinted, but dating a guy named Mike, who lived on the other side of the base).

"You are not going out tonight," Embry growled at Angela, who crossed her toned arms over her chest.

"Yes, I am! Bella needs me and you can't tell me what to do!" Angela growled, before pushing her gruel away from her in an act of defiance.

"Bells is more than capable of taking care of herself, and plus she has us there if she gets in a pinch." Embry shoved her tray back to her, giving her a meaningful look. "Secondly, as your imprint, I am the boss of you. In fact, the second rule in our handbook permits me to, at any time, keep you from a hunt, if I so choose. You have not been doing well in training classes this week, and we are going up against some gold eyes tonight. No way in hell, are you stepping on that field tonight."

"That's right, Ang. You know just as much as we do that the gold eyes are super powerful and they don't just kill us, they keep us. And if Embry's report of your performance in class is true, then you really have no business being out there. You will just be dead weight and a distraction towards Bella." Jacob injected his two cents.

My blood started to boil. How dare they both gang up on my friend! Since Jacob backed up his friend, I had every right to defend mine, "Excuse me, but you do realize her performance report is biased, in the fact that Embry was our trainer this week, right? Ang is one of my best soldiers and she would never be considered dead weight, while on _**my**_ field. If you don't remember, this is my battleground, my squad, and my report. You guys are just back up, seeing as you don't have boobs that nasty, perverted _**bloodsuckers **_love to grab. So shut the fuck up, before I do it for you!"

"Are you challenging the rules, Squad Leader Swan?" Embry growled, balling up his fists.

See here's the deal. The rule is if you are imprinted and your wolf deems you unfit to battle, then you are to sit out and clean the base like a housewife, unless you, yourself, are a wolf as well. However, if the Squad Leader challenges the wolf's authority, then both Squad Leader and Wolf would battle physically, until one comes up on top.

Embry knows I would win the battle hands down, so he wasn't very impressed with the idea of me challenging his order. I smirked, before shrugging "No, Private Call, I only wish to speak up, when my squad is so blatantly attacked."

"Then I'd advise you to keep your _**opinions**_ to yourself, and think of only yourself." Embry chastised.

I pushed back my chair threateningly, drawing eyes from all over the room, "Are you trying to give me orders, _**Private**_ Call."

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Well, someone ought to."

Gasps sounded around the room, before I saw Jacob look down, shake his head, and chuckle quietly, muttering, "You really shouldn't have said that."

I smirked before quickly boxing Embry in the nose and watched as he fell backwards in his chair. I climbed over the table and jumped on top of him before punching him over and over again in his face, before Angela came and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off of him. I growled before spitting on him angrily, "I sure hope we won't have to repeat this, Call!"

Embry quickly stood and saluted, "Ma'am no ma'am."

"Good" I paced before him, "In light of your disrespect, tonight you are restricted to the base and you are to help the women with everything. You will not be joining this mission. Do you read me?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Embry bellowed.

"At ease" I growled and turned to the rest of my troop. "Be ready to leave at exactly twelve hours. Dismissed."

My girls followed me as I stormed back to our barracks. The girls quickly dressed in our clubbing outfits and did their make up and hair. I slithered into my tight green and black shimmered dress that switched colors depending on my movement. I put on my black leather jacket before going to the counter and plugged in my curling iron.

As I waited for it to heat up, I looked in the mirror to find Angela on my bunk pouting. I sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry about hitting your boyfriend back there."

Angela looked up into my eyes through the mirror and smirked, "Oh that? He deserved that. Nevertheless, Bella, why didn't you fight him about me going on the mission? I really wanted to go and you even said I wouldn't be dead weight."

I sighed and started curling my hair in thick curls down my back, "It's not that Ang…. It's just… If I can keep anyone away from the gold eyes I will. I don't want what happened to Bree to happen to you."

I sighed, thinking about my little cadet that I trained. Bree was like a sister to me and at the age of fifteen, my father sent her out on a mission. It was rare for a sixteen year old to get on the field, let alone a fifteen year old. It was even rarer for your first mission to be against a gold eye, but because I trained her, everyone thought she was ready….

I watched her be kidnapped before my eyes and I couldn't even stop it. I heard her scream and cry and fight. She tried so damn hard to get away, but she couldn't. She called my name and I went for her. I was only a few feet away before Jacob, in his wolf form, grabbed me by my collar and carried me away.

Oh, I could have killed him, but Jacob knew if he didn't do what he did, the gold eyes would have two hunters. And we really can't afford to lose anybody to the gold eyes. Because unlike the red eyes, who kill their prey, the gold eyes find us enjoyable to keep, and they either change you or they send you out in the real world; which would not be enjoyable, since hunting is all you know.

I finished my hair and looked at Jessica, who wore a slimming red dress with black pumps and black handbag that held her venom soaked stake and a small handgun. The venom stake makes the vampires skin turn to butter as you cut them to pieces and makes life a whole lot easier for us.

Leah was wearing a purple off shoulder, half shirt with black skinnies and black high heeled boots. Jessica was definitely the bait tonight. Leah and I would just blend in with our dark clothing but Jes… she was dressed to kill. Literally.

I threw on my black high-heeled boots before turning to Ang, "We'll be back. Stay out of trouble for me. I'd hate to have to kick Embry's ass again."

Angela giggled before getting up and hugging me, "I love you, Bells. Good luck."

"Sure sure" I shrugged out of her grip, uncomfortable with the mushy stuff. "See you later."

With that, the girls and I went to the truck, that was filled with the guys and we drove to this club called _Death's Doorstep_. Ominous? I know.


	3. New unknown

"**_Touch my body. Put me on the floor, Wrestle me around. Play with me some more Touch my body_**."

Mariah Carey was singing her little heart out, when we walked up to the club. I saw my girls start to wiggle a little to the beat as we neared the entrance. I got a bad feeling all of a sudden and turned around to face my troop, biting my lip a little.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob said, quickly taking note of our surroundings, to make sure we weren't ambushed.

"I… Just want to remind you of the rules. Scout the area. It's a new battlefield, so we don't know the layout. Stay close. And DON'T get caught." I looked down at my leather jacket pocket and brushed the pill that I had in there. That pill insured that I would have a quick death if I were caught. I'd rather die then become some vampire's pet.

"You have a feeling, don't you?" Jacob growled, staring into my eyes. "Bella, we should leave. You know what happens when you have those feelings. Call the mission off!"

"No!" I growled and glared at him with authority. "I'm not abandoning a mission because of a feeling. We don't even know if they mean anything."

"Shut up, Bella! Last time you had this feeling we lost Bree! Do you want that to happen again?" Jacob towered over me and I instantly felt like a small foolish child, which made me angry.

I shoved at him, "You don't tell me what to do Black! Stand down!"

"Bella, stop acting like a stubborn child! Look at your troop! Who do you want to lose tonight? Because if we go on with this, we will lose someone! You may not trust your feelings but the rest of us do." Jacob said, spreading his arms, motioning to the rest of the troop.

As I looked around, every single one of them nodded their heads in agreement to Jacob. I hated when he did this. He turned my troop on me and he knows he's the only one who can get away with it. Especially since he sounded right. But I was not going to turn my back on this mission. We had to fight.

"No," I whispered. "We can't leave. If we leave, we are leaving all these innocent people without protection."

"I think these people can protect themselves for the night. Besides…." Jacob started, but I was done with this conversation.

"I said NO!" I screamed, but quickly lowered my voice. "We are not leaving because of some stupid 'feeling' I have."

I looked at my troop and sighed quietly, "Just remember the rules and everything should be ok… Does everyone have their Death Kiss?"

Everyone pulled out his/her small, dark blue pill out of his/her pocket, and held it up for me to see. I nodded approvingly. "Alright, let's go."

My girls and I pulled our fake IDs out and showed it to the bouncer, before we went in. I watched as Jessica made her way to the bar and cringed when someone smacked her ass. This is why I could never be bait, whether he was human or not, if they touched me without my permission, I'd beat the living hell out of him. That's just how I was.

I felt a hand slither to my lower back, but knew instantly it was Jacob, because of the heat. He led me onto the dance floor, gently and started to dance. I listened to the beat for a second, before realizing what song it was.

"**_Is it bad that I never made love. I never did it. But I sure know how to f*ck. I'll be a bad girl. I'll prove it to you. Can't promise that I'll be good to you, cause I have some issues. I won't commit_**."

I shook my head before moving my body against Jacob's. It looked more like we were making a bed rock, but I guess that was the point. Jacob and I had that friend with benefits relationship going on. In his mind, if we kept "making love" then I'd eventually be his forever.

But… I'm not cut out for that. Sure I could lye with him, but when it came to a full out relationship with him…. I wasn't the one. Not for him or his wolf.

It could never be full commitment with him. Sure he can get it in my head that he loved me and never leave me, but we both knew it wouldn't be true. He could imprint on anyone, at anytime, and there is nothing we could do about it. He wouldn't be able to stay away from her and I have no power over an imprint. So I kept my distance, made sure our sex was nothing more than that, and left right after we were done.

Sure it's cruel, but god it was too amazing to give up. Plus Jacob likes it too. He can't boss me around. We won't get tired of each other. And if we do get tired of each other, we could just leave. No strings attached. No promises made. That's it. The end.

"**_Yeah, I'll be good in bed. But I'll be bad to you"_**

The song ended and Jacob let me go. "I'm getting a drink, want one?"

I nodded, "Straight up vodka."

He nodded and went to retrieve my drink. I started dancing to some random music and some guy came to me and smiled a beautiful crooked smile. He had gorgeous red sex hair that I had the strange notion to run my nails through it and pull as hard as I could.

His green eyes with gold specs in them trapped my brown ones as he smirked and said, "Dance with me."

I laughed at his order, before throwing him a flirty smile, "Ask nicely."

His smirk grew bigger, "Dance with me now."

"Hmmm…" I faked thinking about it. "Nope, I make the orders."

"Hmmm, looks like I'll have to fix that." He whispered into my ear.

Before I could respond, he grabbed my hips and forced them to move. I laughed, and looked into his eyes as he continued to move me. I tried listening to the beat of the song, so I could start dancing on my own, but every time I finally got it, I looked into his eyes and lost it again.

"**_Who's to know your soul will fade at all. The one you sold to fool the world. You lost your self esteem along the way_**."

I finally found my rhythm to this song and danced against his hands, but he still kept ahold of my hips. God, he was strong. As soon as I moved one direction he forced me into another.

"_**Good god you're coming up with reasons**_"

I stared into his eyes and I swear his eyes seemed to be growing more gold then green.

"_**Good god you're dragging it out**_."

I felt my body start to get cold near my hips where his hands were at my hips

"_**Good god it's the changing of the seasons. I feel so raped so follow me down**_"

I turned around in his arms and went down on him and came back up to turn around.

"**_And fake it if you're out of direction. Fake it if you don't belong here"_**

He leaned in closer to me and his smell made everything click into place.

"Vampire." I whispered before I could stop myself.

He stopped immediately, hearing me despite how loud it was and how quite I was.

"What are you?" he asked quietly.

I grabbed him by his hair and kissed him as I reached for my lighter, in my jacket pocket. Once I got it out I held it up to his hair, but before I could get it to light, someone behind me grabbed it.

I let go of red head's face and turned to see another vampire with blonde hair, but he didn't wear contacts. He was full out gold eyed vampire.

"Sorry about that, darling. But I can't have you killing my brother, especially since you just gave him his first kiss." The blonde vampire sneered with a southern accent.

"Jasper, how many do you reckon are here?" red head asked.

"Two other girls and a couple guys." Jasper answered.

"F*ck you." I growled. I reached for my stake in my boot, but the Jasper bloodsucker stopped me and pulled it out. The red head patted me down for other weapons and found none. Put then again he didn't dig in my panties to check either.

"Edward, she's too smug. She has something on her. Keep checking, while I get everyone gathered." The southern dumbass ordered and turned around.

Jerkward searched me again before looking down toward my other lips and raised an eyebrow and chuckled before looking into my eyes. "Want to get that out or do you want me to get it?"

"F*ck you" I growled again.

He shrugged and took a step towards me, but I held my hand up to him and grabbed my weapon out, not wanting his cold hands down there. He held his hand out for the venom coated stake and I sliced his hand open with it.

He grunted in pain and I ran, thinking I distracted him enough, but knew I was wrong when I felt his cold hands grab my wrist. He spun me to face him, "Don't try to run. You won't like the consequences."

"I won't like the consequences if I don't run." I growled.

He fixed me with a glare, "Hopefully, I can change your feelings about that."

"Doubt it" I answered back.

He rolled his eyes and started dragging me around the club. This was my chance. I pulled out my final weapon. My little blue pill. I went to put it in my mouth when I felt a cold hand snatch it from me. I turned to see a monster of a man with brown curly locks.

"Edward would have changed you before you could die." He shrugged. "I really doubt you want to be a vampire right now."

I looked up at a glaring Edward and knew instantly that he would have done what he said within a heartbeat. "Keep it up, little hunter. You are now on suicide watch on top of everything else."

I glared and did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

"Jacob! Jacob, now!" I screamed. I heard a rustle in movement and saw the Indian appear looking deadly. But once he saw I was caught, his expression changed.

I was lifted into the air and placed on Edward's shoulder. "Jacob, kill me now!"

I saw him shake his head and I growled. "Shoot damn it! Shoot!"

But before he could even attempt to, I found myself thrown into a huge SUV. I felt Edward try to buckle me in and I pounded at his chest. "NO! No no no no no! Let me go! Now, let me go! God damn it! No no no no no. Please no!"

"Sit still little hunter." Assward said gently. He eventually got the seatbelt buckled, despite my struggling. I reached down and tried to undo it, but he smacked my hand hard like you would a toddler.

"Ow!" I growled. "No let me go! Let me go, now!"

"No can do little one. I make the orders now." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I went for the seatbelt again and he smacked my hand even harder this time.

"That's twice. Let's not make it a third time please," he whispered warningly.

"I will never stop fighting." I spat at him and reached for the seatbelt again. Only this time he let me and I stepped out of the car. I thought he gave up, but instead he picked me up and swatted my ass ten times before sitting me back down and seat belting me again.

I squirmed at the discomfort, but he wasn't finished. He took a needle with a clear liquid in it and stuck it into my hip. I growled at the pain but instantly felt drowsy. I squirmed and tried to fight the sleep that suddenly came on. But it was no use.

"Shhh… little hunter. When you wake, I'll be there for you. For now relax and sleep. You have a long day ahead of you in a few hours." Jackass soothed, trying to sound comforting, but all it made me feel was sick to my stomach, angry, and another small emotion… one I've never felt before… defeat? Fear?

I don't know. All I know is I did not like it. Not one bit.

* * *

**Hey guys. Songs are: Touch my body- Mariah Carey, Bad - Wale and Tiarra Thomas, and Fake it- Seether. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**


	4. This is bad

I sighed in my sleep, feeling the most relaxed and refreshed then I ever felt before. I snuggled into my pillow lovingly. So soft. "Mmmm, Angela when did they give us new pillows?"

I waited a few moments in silence, but when Ang didn't answer, my eyes shot open alarmed. I shot up in the bed, knowing if I did that in my bunk I'd have a goose egg on my head. Instead I was sitting in a full sized bed with a soft blue comforter and white canopy behind my head.

I looked around and saw two other beds in the room; except one had a seductive red silk comforter and a black canopy on it and the other had a fluffy cotton candy pink comforter with a lighter pink canopy and filled with tons of stuffed animals. The beds were made all nice and neat and had a nightstand by the bed. The nightstand by my bed was a light oak color, while the pink bed had a pink one and the red bed had a black one.

The beds were spread out enough to make it look like the big bedroom was separated into three smaller rooms. The side of the room I was on had completely bare white walls. While the middle of the room, where the pink bed was, had a soft pink tint to the walls with beautiful clouds painted on it. The far left side of the room, where the red bed was had a slight grey color to the walls and a small black vanity with a red cushioned black stool against the wall next to the bed.

I closed my eyes thinking none of this was real. Praying that if I opened my eyes, this scene would disappear and I'd be back in my barracks preparing for my mission. But when I opened my eyes again, I found the weird three- in- one bedroom. I screamed as loud as I could and the door across the pink bed swung open gently and in strode Assward.

"Shhh… it's ok." He hushed soothingly and sat at the side of the bed I was on. He pushed my hair behind my ears and brushed my cheek carefully. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?"

I jumped out of the bed and distanced myself from the vampire that kidnapped me.

"No, I'm living in one" I spat at him.

He chuckled lightly, "You're a lot like Rose when she first arrived here, maybe a little feistier. But in time I'm sure you'll start to like it here, just like she does. By the way, what is your name, little hunter?"

"That is none of your concern, you jackass! And quit calling me that!" I growled back.

"Ah, but if I don't know your name, how can I call you anything else?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You can call me nothing and release me."

"But if I do that, you'll try to run back to your little cult. Why would you want to do that, when you are finally free?" he asked.

"Because I want to help rid the world of assholes like yourself." I said it with a shrug, as if I could really care less what happened to him.

Jerkward sighed and stood up, "That's something we need to talk about and get nipped in the bud right now."

He walked over to me, knocked my feet from under me and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled and kicked, but to no avail he sat on the bed I was on earlier and sat me in his lap, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"My dear, you have been brainwashed into believing all of us are evil, but I can assure you, we are not." He said quietly.

"Hard to believe when you kidnapped me." I growled back.

"Ahh, you are quick. I like that." He chuckled. "But anyway, need I remind you that you did try to kill me first and you have put yourself in a dangerous situation by coming to that club, knowing it was filled with vampires. Tell me. If I hadn't have taken you, what would you be doing right now."

"Depends. What time is it?" I asked.

"Well, you slept the entire day away. So it's almost midnight." He answered.

I shrugged, "I'd be in another club, trying to find vampires to kill."

I watched him grit his teeth and look into my eyes, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen" I said proudly.

"Seventeen…" he whispered. "You had no life then?"

I glowered, "I have a life!"

"No you have a body. Everything else is controlled, manipulated and abused. The proof is the fact that you defend them even without thinking about it. Tell me, little hunter, what is your favorite icecream flavor?"

"I don't have one. That's fat that can slow my body down." I replied automatically.

"What was your favorite movie growing up as a kid?" He asked.

"TV fries the brain and turns you lazy. I need to be strong and fit to survive." I answered like a freaking robot, but I would not admit he was right.

"Little hunter, when was the last time you were touched?" He asked.

"I'm being touched now." I gestured between us.

"I mean before meeting us?" he asked patiently.

"I was hugged by my friend before I left for the mission." I replied proudly.

"When was the last time your parents held you? Cared for you? Talked to you personally?" He asked.

"My mother is a vampire and left when I was young. My father…. The last time I talked to him personally was when I turned thirteen and he told me I was ready to be a hunter." I shrugged.

"Do you not see? You are being used!" he said exasperated and I swear I felt his grip tighten in a loving way.

"I am not being used! Shut the hell up." I growled, covering my ears childishly. I didn't want to hear any of this and I wouldn't. I would not be brainwashed by this filthy bloodsucker, I refused to believe a word he said.

Yet as I thought that, my brain went into a whirl. His words bounced on the side of my brain like bouncy balls and I found myself getting angrier. I felt his hands wrap around my wrist and pull.

"Little one, are you alright?" he asked gently.

I growled and punched him in the face, "Don't f*cking talk crap on my family!"

He growled and grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and held his nose softly with the other. "Are you alright? That was a hard punch. Did you break anything?"

Now that he mentioned it, my hand was throbbing and kind of hurt, but nothing I couldn't handle. I relaxed and willed my body to numb its self. Edward's eyes hardened and he lifted my hand to see that it was turning purple and was crooked.

"Great, you broke it! I don't know how you hunters can break something and not feel it. Rose can do the same thing. Emmett constantly has to watch her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Thank god we got little Alice at such a young age or else Jasper would have his hands full constantly." He said as he wrapped my hand up and then picked me up bridal style.

He carried me to the door and opened it to reveal a bunch of tunnels, which looked like we were underground. He turned right into a tunnel that had what looked like a small doctor's office. He set me down on the crinkly paper covered bed thing, doctors use to check a patient.

"Behave." Edward whispered just when a bleach blonde vampire stepped in.

He smiled at me sweetly and spoke, "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. What seems to be the problem?"

I went to answer, but Edward beat me to it, "She fell and tried to catch herself with her fist but it seemed to fracture her hand."

"Let me look at it, please." Doc said.

He grabbed my hand gingerly and looked it over before nodding, "Yes it seems it is broken. What color of cast would you like, my dear?"

"Just a plain white one, please." I replied. I knew to respect this vampire, because for whatever reason Edward lied about my break. Why? I don't know! All I know is, don't piss off Doctor Ken Doll over there.

The bleach blonde vampire placed the cast on me quickly and when he was done, Edward quickly grabbed me up like a small child and held me close to his chest as he rubbed my hair softly, "Well, I best get this little one back to bed. We need to get her on a regular schedule as soon as possible."

"Yes, well, young lady have a nice evening and try not to fall on your hands from now on, that's what the fat on your butt is for." Doc chuckled.

I nodded and whispered, "I'll try, sir."

Edward then walked away but instead of turning left back to the way we came, he continued to go straight and opened the first door on the right. He opened it then went up the stairs that we were met with. When we got to the top of the stairs, he took some keys from his back pocket and unlocked the white door with the number 532 on it and entered it. When we got inside, I looked around to see an open apartment flat that was done up in white black and grey tones. I didn't get to see much before I was placed down onto a soft black comforter that rested on the biggest bed I've ever seen.

"Why do you have a bed? You don't sleep!" I said in shock and placed my hands on the comforter, feeling the soft texture meet my fingertips.

"I didn't used to have one. I got it yesterday after taking you. You see… little one we need to talk." He whispered.

"Alright shoot." I said impatiently crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, vampires… you know how your wolves have imprints?" he asked, changing tactics.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Well vampires have their own way of imprinting. Only we call it finding your soul mate. Well, little one, I found mine."

I thought about it for a second, "Ok. What are you saying?"

"Well, I found you little one." He whispered.

I jumped out of the bed he set me on. "Nope! Nope! Nuh uh! No! Never! I am not being some…"

"Wait." Edward said halting my tantrum, "Think about this for a second. I know you hate me right now, but I know you feel the bond too."

"Prove it." I spat.

"Think about me leaving you and never coming back." He said.

The hunter part of me cheered and got excited, but my gut twisted in pain and I grabbed a hold of my cracking heart and fell to my knees in pain. All I could do was try to hold myself together. It felt like I was falling into a deep black hole and never knowing when I would come out.

Come on Bella! You barely know the guy and this is your damn reaction? Get a grip. Get a grip now! I moved to stand again, but my body collapsed on itself and I curled into a ball.

"Shhh… I know. I know it hurts. Sweetheart, I'd never leave you. You are mine to cherish and hold and I wouldn't change it for the world." He whispered, picking me up and cradling me.

Once my heart registered he wasn't leaving I pushed his hands away and jumped up again, I spat, "What have you done?"

"Nothing I can control." He said looking down.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. Why me? Why do I have to be the one to be 'mated' with a f*cking bloodsucker?" I said, pulling at my hair.

"I promise, it won't be as bad as you think. Rose hated it too, sometimes I think she still does, but Emmett makes her feel so loved, she doesn't complain anymore." Edward said sincerely.

"Who the hell do you keep talking about?" I growled getting more frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me explain. See Carlisle is somewhat like a father to me and he convinced a lot of vampires to turn vegetarian, or drink animal blood instead of human. Anyway, we vegetarian vampires go out and help hunters to seek out a new life… a less dangerous life. And once we think they are ready, they have a choice to leave and go out in the real world or stay and be turned into a vampire. Jasper and Emmett, the guys that were with me last night, are somewhat like my brothers. They help me on missions with these hunters and one night we got two female hunters and brought them home. However, Jasper and Emmett mated them, so they don't get a choice to leave. One day they both will be changed and live happily with their mates. Rose was eighteen when we got her and she hated us. She still kind of does, but we are slowly making progress with her. She is Emmett's mate and god he has his hands full with her." Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Hell, the first night she was here, she tried to sneak out with cute little Alice. Alice is Rose's little sister. She was thirteen when we got her, and apparently she was not supposed to be there the night Rose was captured, but Jasper is sure glad that she was there. She's very bubbly and sweet and childlike, and not a hunter's bone in her body, much to Rose's chagrin, but Jasper loves that about her. Even though she is his mate, he treats her like a little sister for now, because she's still only fourteen and a half. Rose is grateful for this, because she knew Alice is just was not in the right state of mind to deal with a boyfriend and Jasper would never harm nor let anyone harm her." Edward smiled warmly at me.

Hearing about Alice reminded me of my little cadet. Before I could stop myself, I heard "Bree" leave my mouth.

Edward looked taken aback for a second before he smiled and pulled me into his lap again, despite my struggles to get away from him. "Bree was mated too, you know. By one of my friends. His name is Diego. She's a lot like Alice in some ways, but better trained and hard like you. But she has accepted the bond pretty quickly and she is always eager to please, so she hardly ever gets punished, which pleases Diego immensely."

"What do you mean by punished?" I growled not liking the sound of it. It must be pure torture for Bree to just give in like that.

"That's another issue we have to talk about. Little one, we have some rules here that you must follow, but they are not for our benefit, it's for yours. We mates only want what is best for you and what keeps you safe and happy. It's not to boss you around or be mean, it's for protection. So you must obey them, do you understand?" he asked.

I crossed my arms, "Tell me them and we'll see if I follow them."

Edward nodded once before he began, "Well, my number one rule is don't lie. I can't do the whole lying thing. I need to know the truth at all times, so I can trust and defend you if needed. So part two of that rule is don't be deceitful."

"Alright. I don't think that will be a problem. I'm a straight forward person." I reply shrugging.

"Hmm, I can tell. Anyway rule number two always be respectful. This includes the human mates as well. We vampires are very protective of our mates, and it doesn't matter who disrespected them we will do everything to defend our mates."

"You do realize the mates are hunters right? All hunters respect each other no matter what." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Tell that to Bree and Rose. Rose bullied Bree around after Bree accepted the bond and Bree beat the living crap out of her… oh that's rule number three. Do not fight. Ever. Not even you're provoked, you come find me and I will deal with it, otherwise you are on your own. Bree got a beating of a lifetime from Emmett for laying her hands on his Rose. Diego got to her just in time to stop further bruising, oh but you better believe that Rose got worse for it, by Diego and Emmett."

"Wait, why did she get punished twice? That hardly seems fair." I said, always defending fellow hunters, no matter if I wanted to kill them for laying hands on my cadet.

"Once by Diego, for disrespecting and laying her hands on his mate and once from Emmett for making a fool out of him, by forcing him to punish Bree." He shrugged.

"How did she force him. He has own body and own mind. He could have stopped himself." I growled.

"That's just the thing. When you see your mate in danger, you do everything in your power to stop it and prevent it from happening again. So when Emmett found Bree, beating the hell out of Rose might I add, he couldn't prevent himself from flipping a switch and going all cave man on Bree's ass."

" Hmmm… I dare a vampire to lay his hands on me." I growled.

Edward rolled his eyes, "The only time it will be anyone but me is if you fight a mate, otherwise I handle you."

"What do you mean by 'handle' me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you don't follow the rules then I must punish you, otherwise you'd never learn. And the way we vampires see it, a nice sound spanking seems to work the best to alter behavior. It's quick, convenient, and everything is forgotten at the end." Edward explained.

"Mmmm… Nope." I said.

"What do you mean 'Nope?'" Edward asked.

"I mean you are not going anywhere near my ass." I stated matter- of- factly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that matter. However you do have the choice to behave and you have the choice of what after care you would like. Most mates after a spanking go to their vampire's room with their vampire and take a nap, since the spankings are very exhausting. Some just sit with their vampires and talk a while…." He sighed before continuing, "Rose used to and still sometimes just goes to her room, locks the door and doesn't come out for a while. She once holed herself up in her room for a day and was going to stay there longer until Emmett broke down the door, intending to spank her again for not eating and taking care of herself, until he noticed how hurt she was."

I felt Edward's grasp on me tighten, "That's rule number four, you must always communicate with me. Rose took off before Emmett could comfort her and she made herself sick with worry that her mate didn't love her anymore, all because he didn't break down the door sooner. But that wasn't the reason at all. Emmett just thought she needed space, but that's the last thing she wanted. So now before she can go to her room, he makes sure to cuddle her for a minute, tell her he loves her, and he'll check on her later if she so chooses to lock herself in her room."

"Sounds like Rose gets in trouble a lot." I reply.

Edward shrugged, "It's not her fault. She was trained to hate us and defy everything we say, despite if it's for her safety or not."

I sighed, "Anymore rules?"

"Yes one more rule. Take care of yourself. This includes three meals a day, getting plenty of sleep, which is at least eight hours young lady, I can tell that you are sleep deprived and need more sleep. Which reminds me, it's bed time." He said and picked me up, sliding me under the sheet in the middle of the bed.

I hummed in appreciation and winced when he kissed my forehead, not because I hated it, but because I loved it to much… This was bad!


	5. Sickness

I felt the warmth of sunlight on my skin and I knew instantly I was not in the barracks. The barracks don't have any windows, so sunlight would never be able to come in. I opened my eyes and stretched lazily. I heard a small chuckle and turned to find the voice my body so craved.

He was in a small wooden chair in the corner of the room, putting down a thick book. I wondered for a second what he was reading, until I felt cold lips press to my forehead and cold hands smoothing down my bed head hair, that I was rocking. "Good morning, little hunter, did you sleep well?"

I nodded and sighed, I decided last night that as long as I was here I would cooperate. Not for his benefit of course, but for my ass. "Bella."

"Hmm?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Bella… my name is Bella. Just in case you wanted to know." I said biting my lip.

He smiled at me adoringly, "Bella… thank you."

I nodded and crawled the long journey to the edge of the bed and swung my legs out to touch the black wooden floors. Just when I was about to step completely down, I felt a hand push me down on the mattress and fuzzy socks being gently pulled on to my feet. I sat up on my elbows, watching Edward do the small caring task and smiled when he kissed my sock covered toes.

He looked up finally and realized I had been watching the whole time, "I'm just making sure your feet don't get cold."

"Mmm… overprotective of my feet now? Do you have a foot fetish that I should be worried about?" I asked in a laugh.

"No." He smiled before moving up further to my body, "but I do have a Bella fetish, that you should be worried about."

He then started tickling me and I squirmed, not daring to make a sound. The hunter in me refused to show that kind of emotion to a vampire and I could not give him the satisfaction that I was enjoying his company. But all my training was shot to hell when he blew on my tummy, like you would a small child. I squealed a peal of laughter and I heard him chuckle, before he pulled me up.

"Go get ready, please. I want you to meet some people today." And he pushed me towards a small door off to the side of the bed.

I went inside and notice it's a walk in closet/ bathroom. I went to a section of the closet that had girls clothing all in it and pulled out some jeans and a white cotton long sleeve, and went to the shower turned on the hot water.

When steam began to rise around me, I jumped into the scalding water and felt it burn my skin harshly. I picked up a back scrubber and started scrubbing with the hard bristles all over me. I had the idea that if I scrub hard and long, I could wash away all my sins, including the sin I recently committed by mating with my worst enemy. Just because my heart was forced to love him doesn't mean I personally had to. My soul can still be pure of vampires… all I have to do is not let my heart win until my troop can come and save me.

"Bella?" I heard Edward from behind the black shower curtain.

"Yes?" I replied continuing to scrub my body.

"Sweetheart, I got your breakfast ready for you." He answered sweetly.

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." I said.

"Ok." He said and I heard him walk away, "oh and Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Turn the heat down in that shower, please." He ordered quietly, knowing exactly what I was up to.

Once I heard no more footsteps. I instantly turned the cold water on and stayed under until I saw my completely red irritated skin turn its normal color and got out. I dried myself completely and quickly dressed in the clothing I had picked out earlier.

Choosing to let my hair dry and curl naturally, I went out to the main part of the flat and moved to the kitchen area. I sat down on a black cushioned stool at a grey countertop bar, while Edward fixed me a plate of eggs and sat it before me.

"I didn't put any seasonings on it, because I assumed your stomach is not used to it. Am I correct?" Edward asked as soon as he set it down.

"Yes. We had too big of a troop to worry about the taste in our foods." I answered, picking up the fork and stabbing some egg onto it and placing it in my mouth.

"Well, I plan to fix that, but I don't want to make you sick, so I'll slowly start by adding only a small amount of spice in one of your meals a day, until we get your stomach built up." He said.

"That's ok. I really don't need you to do that. I'm fine with my food now." I shrugged, stabbing some more eggs and placing it in my mouth again.

"No I want to. It's not just to build your stomach for other spices; it's also to prepare your body for regular foods, not just protein and wheat. I plan to give you foods from all of the food groups and not just two. I want your body completely healthy from now on. Would you like some milk?" He asked.

"Umm, no thank you. May I have some water instead?" I asked, making a face at the thought of anything with fat in it.

"I have fat free milk." He replied, reading my mind completely.

"Oh ok." I said and watched as he got me a glass of milk.

"Like I said, I wouldn't force too much on your body. I know it won't be able to handle much, so we will take it slow and start adding dairy into your diet." He said setting the half way filled small glass of milk in front of me.

I picked it up gingerly, and took a small sip. The taste was sweet and delicious but as soon as it went down my stomach revolted a little. I pushed the glass away and he smiled and kissed my hand, before turning around and filling a glass with water and handed it to me.

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was good. We usually just substitute those nutrients with vitamins, since they are cheaper and work just as well, but those things are gross." I shrugged taking a gulp of my water.

"Well hopefully with time we can let those nutrients and fats to help you. Your body does need some fats for you to survive, you know?" he said.

"Yeah but we get that from our protein also." I answered.

'Well, you're not getting enough of it, sweetheart." He said simply, not being insulting in anyway.

I sighed and went to grab for my milk glass. I took another small sip and my stomach rippled.

"I think we had enough experimenting for today with the milk." Edward said and took it away.

I nodded and continued to eat my eggs. After I finished, he took my plate away and washed it quickly in the sink and put it away. After he was finished cleaning up the dishes, he came back to me and helped me out of my chair.

"Come. We've got places to go, people to meet." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs, back to the tunnels.

As we walked, he explained things further to me. "The apartment we were in is my home. You are welcome there any time you would like. You may sleep there any time, you and your roommates find you are sick of each other. The room you were in, when you woke yesterday, is your room. You share it with Rose and Alice. We are going to meet with them and their mates in just a moment."

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to show you your stuff." He said opening a door that revealed the room I was in yesterday. "This is your room as you know."

He then turned around and went straight into the tunnel across from my room. I followed and saw it was a dead end, except for two doors on opposite sides of each other. He pointed to the one on the right "That is the bathroom. You share it with Alice and Rose also."

He then opened the door on the left and walked in. I followed and saw three other doors inside of what looked like a small waiting area. He opened the door on the right and walked in. Inside was a huge walk in closet.

"This is your closet." Edward smiled, as I looked around.

"It's big." I say touching all the clothes, noticing all of them were my size.

"Yes it has everything you could ever need and more. I had it all bought yesterday. Alice has a good fashion sense and she helped me as you slept." He said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you bought some simple stuff, I'm not so sure about the dresses and skirts in here, but I do love the jeans and t shirts." I said.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I didn't listen to Alice's rejections of that stuff." He chuckled. "I had a feeling you like the cotton stuff."

"Yes, I do." I replied.

After a few minutes of looking around, Edward led me out of the closet and waiting room and led me to another tunnel that opened up into a huge living room. Inside were two black sofas, a white loveseat that held a beautiful blonde girl, a black recliner with that Jasper character I met at the club on it, and sitting on the floor between Jasper's legs was a short little pixie girl that was coloring on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Edward, nice of you to join us." Jasper greeted sarcastically.

"Sorry, I needed to show my little one around." Edward shrugged. "Where's Emmett?"

"He went to get food for the girls." He said, petting Alice's hair lovingly.

"Good. Hello, Alice, Rose." Edward finally greeted the girls in the room.

"Edward." The blonde snapped haughtily.

The pixie girl, I presumed was Alice, judging by the way she sat comfortably between Jasper's legs, looked up and smiled at Edward, "Hello Edward, who's that beside you?"

Edward smiled and pulled me to the couch by Jasper and her and sat me on his lap. He buried his face into my neck and said, "Well Alice, this is my Bella."

Rose's head snapped to mine and I instantly recognized her as being a Hale. Her father led another type of Hunter convent, but they aided us in battles, when needed. Edward's head swiveled in her direction, with a confused look on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Rose?" Edwards asked in a polite tone.

Rose never took her eyes off me, when she said, "None of your business, Edward. Stay out of my head!"

I looked at Edward confused and he stopped scowling at Rose long enough to look and me and smile, "I can read minds, sweetheart."

I quickly jumped off his lap suddenly angry. Not only do I have to behave for a vampire, but my private thoughts are now not even mine? How dare he keep this from me! How dare my father for not warning me of this possibility! And just like that all my anger dissimilated and was replaced with calm. Which confused me even more.

"Jasper has the power to control emotions." Rose whispered to me.

I growled and turned my gaze to Jasper, "Do _**NOT **_mess with my emotions!"

Edward grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer, "Bella, please be respectful. I'm going to explain some things to you. Ok? Please remain calm and let me explain before you state your opinions."

I rolled my eyes but nodded my head. Playing along for the moment.

"I can read minds, but I can not read yours, for some odd reason. You are like a block to my power and I am truly grateful for your ability. No matter how irritating it is, when I do want to know what's going on in that head of yours." He smiled.

"So you haven't read my mind?" I asked quietly.

"No." he answered.

My body physically relaxed upon hearing that, "What about Jasper?"

"Jasper's power seems to be affected by your power a bit. You're the first person I've seen who was able to break through one of his emotion changes. Jasper however won't mess with your emotions in anyway, unless he feels you are endangering yourself or others. He didn't know that you would react so strongly against his power." Edward explained.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry about that, Bella. I will refrain from doing it again. I was just trying to calm you for Edward's sake." Jasper apologized sincerely.

I nodded, before sitting on the floor by Alice. Just then the big giant from the club came booming into the living room with a box of Little Ceaser's pizza.

"Hot and ready my ass." The giant growled. "It took them twenty minutes just to take my order."

His eyes swiveled to me and he smiled, "Hello, little one, my name is Emmett."

"Bella." I replied, nodding my head towards him, respectively.

"Well Bella, how do you like it here, so far?" he asked, setting the pizza box on the table.

"Well, it's a lot to take in." I replied truthfully.

"Yes, well soon you should fit right in. To tell you the truth, you kind of already do." Emmett smiled.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded my head at him.

"Well, I got you girls some food, so dig in." he said, going to where Rose sat and kissed her forehead before helping her up and pushing her towards the box of grease.

Alice smiled happily and opened the box, causing a huge waft of the greasy fatness to blow right in my face. My stomach twisted in a way it was not supposed to, it I tried with all my might now to be sick.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the entrance of the living room, "I'm going to take Bella to my apartment and feed her. Her appetite is worse than Rose's was, when she first got here."

Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads sympathetically and said their goodbyes, before Edward dragged me off to his room. He set me at the little bar area and got out some lean meat and started to cook it. He added some sort of spice to it when it was finished browning and then put it in front of me.

"It has some onion powder added to it. Not a lot, but enough to introduce you to new flavors. I'm sorry our visit was cut so short, I forgot to mention your dietary habits." Edward apologized.

"It's fine." I said taking a bite of the hamburger meat. The spice twisted my stomach a little, but it was too good to stop eating. I started shoveling it in, before I could stop myself.

"Woah! Slow down." Edward said taking my fork. "You are going to end up making yourself sick."

"I don't care, it's good." I moaned in irritation. When I saw him make no attempt to give me back my fork, I shrugged and started shoveling it in with my hands.

I felt hands around my waist lift me off my stool, but I was not going down without a fight. I grabbed for my plate but Edward's cold hand smacked it away. I whimpered, before smacking his hand in retaliation. I heard him chuckle before he smacked my hand again, only harder this time.

"Ow!" I yelled before I smacked his hand again.

He smacked my rump and pulled me to the living room area, with me kicking and struggling to get down. "Stop struggling, Bella. You're only making it worse."

"No, give me my food." I said, continuing to struggle against him, as he sat me on his lap.

"Bella, you're going to make yourself sick, stop for a moment." He ordered.

I stopped and sure enough I felt my stomach revolting. I grabbed my stomach in pain and tried to leave Edward's lap. He just cuddled me further into his chest before pushing my hands away and rubbing my tummy for me. "I didn't completely drain all the grease from the meat, sweetheart. I was trying to build your stomach for that. I didn't think you would try eating the whole thing within seconds."

"It hurts so bad." I whined.

"I know baby. Come on, I got something for you." He said taking me to a cabinet and pulling out the Pepto-Bismol. He gave me a small dosage and that pointed me towards the bed. I went to it and layed on my stomach clutching it still.

I heard Edward start to clean the kitchen and listened as the soothing sound of water came from the kitchen sink. I closed my eyes and decided to rest a while, before Edward came back for me.

* * *

**_Thank you for all your reviews. I love them all, they are so encouraging. I am really trying to get as much of this story out as possible before life starts to get all crazy again. I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing. Thanks._**


	6. Acquaintances in Crime

When I opened my eyes again, I realized more time had passed than I thought, because the sun was just going down. I looked around for Edward and noticed all the lights were off except the kitchen, so I decided to check there. I saw Edward cooking over the stove, making some sort of chicken and what looked to be green beans.

I sat quietly at my stool and watched as he seemed lost in thought. He made me a plate of food and went to wash his hands when he finally noticed me. He jumped back a little in surprise.

"You're quiet." He said smiling.

I shrugged, "That's the vampire hunter in me."

He carefully set the plate in front of me and sat on the island behind him that was placed across from my little bar. I picked up my fork and tasted my chicken carefully noticing no spices in it and slowly dug in. I felt Edward's eyes on me the entire time and to tell you the truth it freaked me out.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and met his intensive stare, "What? Can I help you with something? Or are you just going to stare at me like a creep?"

"Bella," he sighed exasperated, "be respectful, please. I was just thinking of how I was going to tell you something. I need to hunt and before you ask, yes it's animals. Anyway, I won't be back until late tomorrow evening. While I'm away, Jasper and Emmett will care for you. Do exactly as they say, especially Jasper. He is very old fashioned when it comes to women."

"When do you leave?" I asked, thrilled that my hunter part of me still wanted him gone. She was practically bouncing off the walls with the thought of him leaving and never returning.

"In a few moments. You'll be staying in your room tonight with the other girls." He answered.

I thought about that for a minute and the hunter in me saw this as a brilliant opportunity. But then something Edward said came into my mind, "What do you mean Jasper is old fashioned with his women? You said the only time a vampire other than you spanks me is when I endanger his mate."

"Yes, he usually doesn't spank another mate unless his mate is in danger, but he has other punishments for you, until I get home to deal with you myself." Edward explained.

"Ok, I was just making it clear… what are the other punishments?" I asked.

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out." He said kissing my forehead before helping me off my stool. "Come. We must go now."

He then led me out of his apartment and down to the huge living room again. Only something was different. The furniture was arranged like a movie theatre and a huge TV, that was not there earlier, was hanging on the wall. Rose and Alice were there, Rose on the last couch in the third "row", and Alice was on the first couch in the first "row" with Jasper sitting right next to her. Alice had snacks galore all gathered around her and her eyes were glued to the TV, but Rose had a book in her hands and looked to be reading rather than watching the colorful animated film that was on.

"I'll return soon, young one. If you need anything, Emmett will be back from the kitchen in a moment and Jasper is right there." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Bye, I love you." Edward said, kissing my forehead/

I just nodded and went to sit down in the second row, but Rose stopped me. "Bella, come sit beside me, please."

Jasper turned around and looked at her in shock. Rose rolled her eyes and smirked evilly, "Yep, surprise surprise. I can be polite and show manners. But believe me, boy, I will never show it to you. So turn yourself back around and mind your own business."

I bit my lip to bite back a laugh at Roses disobedience and boldness. The hunter in me was practically giddy at Rose. Pride swelled in me as I sat beside her and noticed she had a piece of paper and pen with her.

When Jasper stopped glaring after a few moments and Rose wrote a few words that made my heart stop.

_**We need to get out of here. And we need to get out now**_.

I nodded at her before taking the pen and paper from her.

_**I know. I have a plan. Later we will talk**_.

She nodded and stared in shock as I placed the paper in my mouth and swallowed. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to her our first rule, "Don't get caught."

She nodded and gave me a hopeful smile, something I knew she had not had in quite a while.

* * *

Once we were dressed for bed and snuggled into our blankets, I watched Emmett and Jasper kiss their mates foreheads. Emmett then came to me and ruffled my hair gently, "Night, Bella."

I nodded my head towards him and Jasper came to me next. He started to tuck me in gently, before whispering, "Sweet dreams, Bella."

When he walked away, I noticed both the girls were tucked in tightly and Rose was struggling against it angrily. I liked this girl, but her reactions were too instant and predictable. I needed to train her to not be so impulsive.

"Good night, girls. Sleep tight." Emmett said.

"Don't let the vampire's bite." I mumbled.

I heard Rose burst into laughter and turned to see Emmett smirking.

"I like you, Bella." Emmett chuckled, before turning off the light and leaving.

I waited a few moments and noticed they hadn't walked away yet. I turned to see Alice snuggle up and fall asleep instantly. Rose, on the other hand, stared back at me with a look of pure determination and hope on her face. She struggled to get out of her warm silky imprisonment, but I shook my head at her to tell her to stop. I motioned my eyes toward the door signaling we still had company.

I slowly brushed my fingers to my sides, pushing gently until I felt a break in my hold. I pushed it completely down and saw Rose stare in shock that I got out so quickly and quietly. I rolled my eyes and held my finger to my lips and made my emotions calm enough to where I felt at least half asleep. I then threw my training into gear and quietly moved to Rose's bed. I sat there for a moment and looked at the door, and saw their shadows under the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid overprotective dumb ass vampires! I released Rose's silky prison and moved to her ear, putting my mouth on it and whispered, "Stay silent. They are still at the door."

She nodded and pressed her mouth to my ear, "They'll stay there all night. They don't know you yet and thank god they don't otherwise they'd never let you bunk with me."

"How were you kidnapped, Hale?" I asked.

She sighed, "Alice showed up and I got a little sidetracked, because she's not trained at all. Hence why she is giving up to the bond so easily."

I rolled my eyes, "Hale, she has already accepted the bond."

"I can't believe that. Not yet anyway. For now, I'm just grateful that she has been peaceful with Jasper. He's so strict and won't think twice to punish her in anyway, he deems fit."

"Rose, I need to get Bree, before we leave. It's my fault she was captured and I plan on taking her home." I whispered.

"Bree is gone, Swan. She is too far deep in the bond." Rose whispered.

"I won't believe that until I see it. Never the less, I owe it to her to help her escape." I answer.

"Swan… how were you caught?" Rose asked.

"Jasper took my weapons and Emmett took my pill. And Jacob… when I get my hands on him. He didn't even try to shoot me!" I growled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "That boy is too far deep with you. I think it be wise to cut him from your main troop."

I nodded, "Yes, well that is for a later matter. I have a plan."

I heard footsteps at the door and I quickly jumped up, kept my emotions half asleep and jumped in my bed, covering my self up and pretending to sleep, just as Emmett walked in.

I watched as he walked to Rose's bed and he sat down at the end. "Rosie, Jasper says he feels your excitement. What's going on, baby girl?"

"I'm just excited to hang out with Bella tomorrow. It's been a while since Alice and I have had any company… Do you think Bree can come play with us tomorrow? Bella says she knows Bree and misses her dearly. They were in the same troop." Rose whispered innocently.

I rolled my eyes, Rose overdone it. She was not the type to be innocent, but the vampire was too stupid to ignore her requests. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand.

I heard the silky comforter moving again and him whisper, "Stay in your huddle, little one. You'll get cold. I'm surprised you were able to escape the first one, but none the less, yes. I'll ask Diego if his Bree will be able to play tomorrow. Until then, get some sleep, Princess."

I then heard footsteps move toward me and felt hands tuck me into my blanket again only it was a lot tighter, "Oh Bella… you're just perfect for Edward. Now I know why he likes to watch you sleep. For once you don't look so… uptight."

I felt Emmett's lips kiss my forehead in a brotherly way and he gently brushed my hair away from my face, before I heard his feet move to the door and the door closed, but I knew he was still inside the room, because I felt eyes on me coming from the doorway. I acted like I was trying to toss and turn in my sleep and even let out a few fake whimpers as if the blanket was causing me discomfort by being wrapped too tightly around me. Before I made my hands seem sleepy and heavy and got out of my soft prison. I heard a manly gasp and chuckle as I rolled over to face my wall and fell asleep for real.

* * *

**_Hey guys, happy new year. Thank you for the reviews. If you have any problems with looking at chapters, send me a message and I'll see what I can do. Continue with feedback. _**


End file.
